


A Bond He Never Had

by shee_ena



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Brothers, Comfort fic, Fire Fist Ace, Fluff, Gen, Germa 66, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, No beta we die like ace, Other, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Past Child Abuse, Sanji thinking about brotherly bond, Sanji's thoughts on brothers, Vinsmoke Family - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, black-leg sanji - Freeform, hiken no ace, kuroashi no sanji - Freeform, mugiwara no luffy, straw hat luffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shee_ena/pseuds/shee_ena
Summary: Where Sanji thinks about Ace and Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A Bond He Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in Alabasta! Hope you all enjoy this, I haven't written in a long time so I apologize if it's kinda wack huhu

The Strawhats were, once again, chased by the Marines (Luffy being the cause, stirring up trouble as usual, after being told to keep a low-profile) when suddenly, a wall of flames stood in between Smoker and the chased crew, who were trying to carry supplies back to their ship, Merry. When the flames died down, a man was seen standing in the middle of the hot mess.

"Go, Luffy! We can't talk like this so I'll meet you once I'm finished taking care of this."

Being done as told by the mysterious man, they all ran back to the direction where their ship was docked. As they ran, their minds were filled with the same questions: who was that random ass man and why did he save them?

"He's my brother!" Luffy casually dropped.

Who would've thought that their infamous captain, Monkey D. Luffy, had an older brother. No, at least everyone already half-expected something like that. Afterall, he was the type of man that was surely looked after growing up, seeing how he _always_ brought trouble wherever his rubber arms and legs could take him. But for the said brother to suddenly show up like _that_ then proceeding to find out he was the Whitebeard Pirates' second division commander, Fire Fist Ace, was **DEFINITELY** surprising.

Despite all the surprising truth bombs being dropped, no one was as surprised as the swirly-browed cook. He wasn't surprised at the fact that Luffy was related to someone much more of a monster than he was, but rather, at the obvious fact that he actually _cared_ so much about Luffy. Sure, it might've been the norm for all family members to care deeply for one another, especially when it's a brotherly bond, but unfortunately, that just wasn't the case for Sanji.

He grew up being bullied, mistreated, harassed, and abused. He never considered _that_ place to be his home, more less so considered the people who were supposed to care for him, family. They were nothing but cold and heartless pricks who only cared to be strong and to them, Sanji wasn't in the tiniest bit strong, therefore, they casted him away. Just thinking about his supposed father and especially his brothers, made his stomach turn in disgust. At this point in time, his fellow crewmates didn't know a thing about it, he wasn't intending to hide it, just didn't have a chance to bring it up. For someone who had a great palette, the concept of brothers always left a bad taste in his mouth. But it all changed when he saw Ace.

"He might be a bit much for you to handle too, but...take good care of him."

Maybe it wasn't that evident to others due to his cunning smile but, Sanji could tell. Fire Fist looked at their captain with such loving and warm eyes, maybe as warm as the flames he conjured. His own brothers never looked at him that way, what they saw in Sanji was failure, no love whatsoever. Due to that, he stared at them in slight awe as the two brothers had a small conversation with smiles on their faces.

"You probably have lots of catching up to do. Why don't you come in? I'll make some tea." the cook finally spoke.

He slightly bowed in response, "No, that's okay. Don't do it on account for me." Lifting up a finger towards the swirly-browed man's direction, he conjured a small flame, transferring the flame from his fingers to light up the cigarette Sanji had in hand.

My god, not only was he a caring brother, but he was also a really polite person. On top of those redeeming qualities, Ace was definitely strong. How lucky Luffy was, his brother was an entire package! 

The shock Sanji had felt died down as he began to relax. He smiled. He felt glad. Really glad that Luffy had someone like Ace to care for him, to love for him, to worry for him, even if they were far away. Even if his blood family didn't care for him, he was glad that his loud and energetic captain had someone to love him way before he met the rest of the Strawhats and that was all that mattered, even if they were miles away from eachother or in death, because afterall, a brother's bond is never broken and they are forever connected.

"Luffy." He silently called out to his captain, putting a cigarette on his mouth.

"Hmm? What is it, Sanji?"

He huffed out the smoke, "Treasure your brother."

Luffy carefully eyed the cook. As if it wasn't already obvious, he sighed, singing in laughter with the widest and proudest smile the cook has ever seen. 

"Seriously, what are you even talking about? I already do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reaching til the end! : D I hope you liked it! 
> 
> What inspired me to write this was me thinking about Alabasta arc and at that time I had just finished Whole cake island arc. Since i was now aware of Sanji's past and his relationship with his brothers and father in general, i got a call back to where the strawhats met Ace for the first time, and i thought "What was going on Sanji's head when he saw how different Ace was compared to his own brothers?"


End file.
